A Tale of Two Cities
Plot Brian accidentally buys some magical bubblegums for the team. After they blows bubble with it, they are teleported to another dimension where everyone is gender swapped. Now, the team must help their gender-swapped selves fighting a strong villain while finding a way to get out. Story We see the gang inside a restaurant (Rocket shapeshifted to a human...duh). Brian comes in running. (Brian): I have some bubblegums for everyone! He puts the bubblegums in the middle of the table, and each person grabbed one. They ate it and blows bubbles, but suddenly the whole team glows white and disappeared. (Random Waiter): HEY! They forgot to pay for the food! Meanwhile... We see the team in front of the restaurant, but it looked a bit different. (Brian): Wait....what? (Tyran): Let's go back in. (They go in) (Random Waitress): If you see yourself but girls, TELL THEM THEY DIDN'T PAY! (Brian): What? (Random Waitress): Well they were eating but suddenly there was this small earthquake and they rushed out. (Brian): ....Whaaaat time is it? HERO TIME! Brian altered his DNA to a Kineceleran and exited the restaurant, with the others following him. Rocket morphs into a polar bear and chased after. (Pyro is in the restaurant, only it doesn't look like Pyro) (Pyro): I need to find him..... (Ship's leather pants started to attract some women, Brian comes back in running and grabbed Shipey, then he rushed outside) (Brian): Lawl.. (outside, Ship opened his hand, and there was a fly on his palm) (Ship): Star, demorph. (Star flew to the ground and demorphed) (Pyro teleports to Ship) (Pyro): SHIP! I NEED SOME HELP FIGHT ORYP! Meanwhile...we see Brian still running as a Kineceleran. He bumped to a large robot. (Brian): Oh...hi. Ship: EPIK! (Brian): DUDE WHAT THE- The robot picked up Brian and squished him. But then a female Tetramand punched it in the face. Rocket: Really? What the heck is a robot and Tetrasapien doing in the middle of town? (Brian): Who fudging know? And it's a Tetramand! Brian managed to get free, altered his DNA to a Vaxasaurian and destroyed the robot. (Tetramand): HEY! I was going to do that! The Tetramand glowed white and becomes a female human. (Brian): O_o (Sub): Whoa, she kinda looks like...you Brian. (Brian): Exactly... Suddenly, a gender-swapped Sub flew down besides Female Brian and whispered something to her ear. (Brian): I wonder what they are talking about... (Sub): Me too. Hey um are you my twin sister or something cause you look awfully like me They are done whispering then turns out around. (Sub): What's cooking good looking? All of a sudden SubZera (Sub's gender-swap) punched Sub in the face. Brina (Brian's gender-swap) did the same. (Brian): OW! WHat the heck?Brian transformed to a Citrakayah and punched back. (Brian): I don't care if I can't hit a girl. (Sub): Hmph. Look I don't want to settle this in violence, but you need to calm down. I sense that you your power is the same as mine, meaning you're also a demigod. (Brian): Or is she you- STOP PUNCHING ME GOSH (Brina): Why should I stop? (Brian): BECAUSE Brian transformed to a Sonorosian and sonic screamed at her. Then he cloned multiple times, and the clones jumped on her. (Brian): Hmpf. (SubZera): H-How did- Actually I sense you're a demigod too.Sub and SubZera engage in battle. (Sub): (Sub): Tell me, did you're...mother, ever died when you were 12? (SubZera): *GASP* HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! (Brian): I think she's yo- FOR THE LAST TIME STOP PUNCHING ME Brina transformed to a Tetramand and picked up Brian, who is still a Sonorosian. (Brian): -_- I hate you. (Brina): kk. (Sub): Enough! Sub uses his power to blow away the two girls. (SubZera): Ugh! (Brian): Yeah, ikr? (Brina): Aw shut up. Brina transformed to a To'kustar and shoots a cosmic ray at Sub. (Sub): I warned you... Sub takes the cosmic ray and deflects it back at Brina. (Sub): Will you both listen to us just once?! (Brian): IKR? (Brina): Hmpf...fine. (Sub): Brian YOU start explaining it. (Sub): I feel tired. (Brian): Fine...um....HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION (Brina): WHERE?! Brian transformed to a To'kustar and picked up the team, then he runs away. (Brina): ._. (Rocket):Man, that was weird. (A black panther jumps from a rooftop onto Brian, but he grabbed the panther and throws him away, then he altered his DNA back to a human) (Brian): What the nuts!? (A cheeta runs from one of the alleys and turns into a To'kustar and slammed down on the heroes.) (Brian): Well two people can play that! (Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and wrestled the other To'kustar. He pins the other To'kustar to the ground and starts punching him in da face, then he shoots a cosmic ray at him) (Brian): Meh. (Shop female counterpart kicked Ship in the groin) (Ship transformed into Yami Ship) Sierra: I don't think this is a fair fight! I mean, boys can't hurt girls! (Rocket): They can, its just that they shouldn't. Plus, they started it. And... who are you exactly? (a trashcan hit Rocket on the head and Rocket morphs into a To'kustar and wrestles with Brian and the other To'kustar. The Other To'kustar fainted.) (Brian): Hmph. (The Other To'kustar morphed into what looked like a female version of Rocket.) (Sub): Oh boy... (Brian): Awwww, nuts. (Rocket morphs into his human form.) (Rocket): I'm assuming that this is bad, correct? (Star): Star morphed into human. (Yami Ship): (is laying on the ground) It hurts... To the extremes... Okay, who wants to fuse? I have some potara earings right here. (reverts) (Shop): What a weakling. (fires spirit bomb at Ship, which kills him) (Rocket): *pulls out Girian laser staff* That must've sucked. *swings it at Yami Shop* (Since Shop killed Ship, Yami Ship is still alive) (Shop): What the- (Yami Ship): Say goodbye. (Shop): It can't end like this! It just can't! (Brian): LOLWUT? Hey Shop! Y U NO GO TO THE MALL? (Brian altered his DNA to a Vaxasaurian and roared. Then he grabbed Shop and threw her to a mall) (Sub): Whoa, looks like someone's been eating his vitamins.SubZera got up and tried to attack Sub while he wasn't. Sub quickly elbowed her in the face while he wasn't even looking. (SubZera): U-Ugh! (Sub): You guys need to train more seriously, and I wouldn't have done that if you would have just LISTENED. (Brina comes in running as a Citrakayah and punched Brian, who is now human.) (Brian): Da hell? What did we do? (Brina): You obviously copied our powers. (Random Dude): And you are going to use it to do EVIIIIL things. (Brina): Wut? (Brian): No, you guys ARE copying us! (Brina): Shut up. (Brina picked up Brian and threw him at Sub. Brian got up and altered his DNA to a Citrakayah too.) (Sub): GGRRRR!!Sub jumped up, punched Brina, in the face, then holds her against a wall by her neck tightly. (Sub): WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO US, NOW?!! Sub threw drops her. (Brian): Ha, awesome- OMG SUB LOOK OUT YOUR-(Punching noises.) (Brian): Ow that hurts. Brian runs to SubZera and punched her. (SubZera): YOU GUYS ARE REALLY PISSIN' ME OFF! SubZera charges a powerful positive energy blast at Brian. (SubZera): Ragh.. SubZera tries to punch Sub, but he catches her fist. (Sub): IF YOU'RE A GENDER-SWAPPED COPY OF ME, YOU SHOULD ATLEAST TEND TO ACT LIKE ME! SubZera drops her fist. (SubZera): ...Fine. Go ahead and tell me whatever it is, you need to talk about. (Brian): Alright, so- Suddenly, there was an earthquake. All the buildings is destroyed. (Brian): DUDE! Save the citizens! NOW! The team (including the gender-swapped team) split up. Then, a huge robot emerged from the ground. (Brian, holding a kid in his hand): Oh crap.Sub protects innocent people that were going to get hurt. (SubZera): WHAAT...IS THAT?! (Sub): I don't know, but it must be some... (Sub and SubZera): ...Doomsday machine. Jinx, you owe me a soda! Hehehe, I might get use to you! (Brina and Brian): Oh wow- HEY STOP COPYING ME- Ugh..... (Brian hands the kid to Sub and runs super fast at the robot. The Robot whacked Brian away.) (Brian): Fudgemuffins!!!! (Sub): BRIAN! Well girls, are you ready to put our differences aside? (SubZera): You can count me in! Come on Brina. Sub and SubZera worked as a team and went to attack the robot. But the robot easily overpowered the two. (Brian): Whoa..(gets up) Brina! Become that turtle alien NOW! (Brina): OK. Brina altered her DNA and shouted "Terraspin!". (Brian): ...You REALLY named your alien forms? (Brina): Yeah. Now what? (Brian): Alright. Give me a push. Brina shot a gust of wind at Brian. Brian flew toward the robot like a missile. Before he hits the robot he altered his DNA to a Vaxasaurian, the robot fell. (Brian): Heck yeah! (SubZera): Woohoo, go Brina! (Sub): That's right, Brian you da man! Suddenly, the robot got up and his eyes were glowing. (Brian): Ooo, shiny eyes- The robot shot Brian with a powerful laser beam. (Brian): OUCH! (SubZera): Brina do something! (Sub): I got it. (SubZera): No I got it. Sub and SubZera both shot a powerful positive energy blast at the giant at the same time, blowing out one of it's eyes, and making some metal come off. (Sub and SubZera) *Pant* *Pant* The robot regenerated its eyes. (Brian): Oh...crap... (Brina): Crud. (Brian): This is baaaaaaaaaaaaad. (Brina): IKR? Let's try the same method. Brina altered her DNA and shouted "Terraspin!", again. She then shot a gust of wind at Brian. Before Brian hits the robot he becomes a Vaxasaurian, but the robot dodged it. (Brian): FUUUUUU Both Sub and SubZera get an idea. (SubZera): Wait a minute. If we can't attack it from the outside... (Sub): We'll attack it from the inside! (Brian and Brina): GOT IT! Brian and Brina transformed to a Galvan, and sneaked to the robot. They found a small hole and entered it. (Brian): Ok...now what? (Brina, communicating with SubZera): Alright, we're in. Distract the robot so he won't send the anti-virus thing on us. (SubZera): Got it. Sub sticks his butt out at the giant robot while smacking it. (Sub): Hey come over here and fight you giant robot reject! SubZera makes funny and stupid faces at it. The Robot then shoots lasers and missiles at them. (SubZera): Whoa! (Sub): That's it, keep attackin'! Meanwhile... (Brian): THIS IS FREAKING COMPLICATED! (Brina): Sheesh, if you keep shouting the anti-virus will attack- OH CRAP. Some small robots walked toward the two Galvans. (Brina): It's your fault. Sub and SubZera are still fighting the robot. (Sub): Come on Brian and Brina. The robot was close to killing Sub, but suddenly a very powerful, dangerous, and smelly wind blew it away and blinding it. (Sub): Super Farting? (SubZera): Yep. The two high-five eachother. Meanwhile... (Tyran is walking down a dark alley and bumps into a girl) (Tyran) Sorry. (The sun shines on them) (Tyran and Trina) YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME! (They both start fighting) (the robot knock them out and carry them somewhere) (Sub): You got Rex too? Oh no you're asking for it. (SubZera): COME ON YOU BIG FAT DOOF! WHAT'S, THE MATTER YOU SCARED?! Meanwhile (Brian): Look, I found a cockpit- (opens door) WHAT THE NUTS?! (Brina): ...Seriously? Inside was a small green alien wearing a suit. (Alien): DANG IT! He entered a pod. The pod launches to the sky. (Brian): Dude the robot is in self destruct! Let's get out of here! Meanwhile... (Rocket comes out of a shop.) (rocket): Man that was some good cake... heeeeeeeeyyyyy... where's Brian? Don't tell me he wet his pants again. (Kittteh): Maybeh ai ken getyu outta heer. (Yami Ship): LEAVE ME! I'm no use! (Shop): Ima kill you. (kills Yami Ship) In the place.. (Tyran and Trina are tied up in energy chains on a spaceship) (Tyran) Let's stop fighting and try to get out of here. (Tyran attempts a transformation but fails) (Robot) Those are energy shackles. You can never escape. (Tyran) NOT (Trina) STOPPING (Tyran and Trina) MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Tyran and Trina let out a energy burst that breaks the chains) (They transform) (Tyran) TO OUR FRIENDSSS (They combine a HUGE laser and jump out out of the ship) (Tyran turns into a car and Trina de-transforms and drives) At the battle.. (Trina) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! (Rocket's female counterpart, Roquelleslug (Rocky), wakes up) (Rockey): You tell me. In the city... The group were walking through a park that was decorated with wooden stalls. Behind the stalls were clerks trying to sell cheap junk. Suddenly the stalls began to morph into wooden robots and started surrounding them. (???): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! A silhouette crashed down from one of the trees and landed on one of the stalls, smashing it to smitherines. He pulled out a bow and arrow and began shooting at the robots. Soon they were all gone. (???): Whew! Then the wood began shaking and they all regenerated into one giant super-stall robot! (???): EATLE!!! The silhouetted character was now in the form of Eatle and he began chomping on one of the robot's legs. Once the entire leg was gone Eatle shot out a powerful energy beam, completely destroying the robot. (???): WHO WANTS SOME TOOLS BECAUSE THESE THINGS ARE COMPLETELY DESTROYED AND... Ahh forget it! The silhouettted character walked away from the angry clerks and towards the group. (Jake): Hi! I'm Jake! I can tell that you guys aren't from here because those robots were sent directly to attack people from another dimension. I'm not from this dimension either, I ate some gum and got teleported here. Anyway, this is my bow and arrow and I can transform to an alien named Eatle. My introduction done! (Rocket): Riiiiiiiiight.... (a bird and Yami Ship randomly appear) (Bird): HEY-O! CATS AREN'T GAY-O! (Yami SHip): WTF (Bird): I am Ship! XD Category:Roleplay